1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a transversely excited (TE) gas laser and more particularly, to a TE laser having auxiliary electrodes such that a corona discharge pre-ionizes the gas in a main discharge space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a transverse excited gas laser, the use of a so-called "peaking capacitor" in parallel to the main discharge path is known. When the peaking capacitor is correctly dimensioned, the addition of this capacitor can often considerably improve the stability and the uniformity of the main discharge. In this regard, see a "Short Communication" by M. Grodel et al, 13 Opt. Quant. Elec. 251 (1981).
The employment of a peaking capacitor provides no improvements whatsoever in TE gas layers having pre-ionization sources, as tests have shown. The reasons for this behavior, as reported in a "Short Communication" by M. Giorgi, Opt. Quant. Elec. 15 (1983) 185, are not yet clear.